


Yandere Leo The Nerds And The Jocks

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt high school love potion rp
Relationships: LeoxClara





	1. Chapter 1

Leonardo was one of the most popular guys in school other than his little brothers, he knew that too but he felt it was a distraction so ignore others...mostly the crazy girls that would try to make him hers..to be honest he was into the nerdy type but will never admit it. 

Moon was walking down the hallway past some rich chicks with fancy written all over their fake faces   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara was walking to her locker with hoards of comic books in her hands that she read during study hall and lunch. She had no friends and she was the quiet shy type. She secretly though was in love with Leo the most popular guy at their high school. He was a senior and she was a freshman.

Raph was one f the most popular guys in high school and he was currently snogging his hot popular girlfriend Amber squeezing her butt cheeks and even growling into their kiss. Man did they have the best sex life ever!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo pasted her and smiled politely as he walks past not giving a second glance ad he did with almost every girl

Moon held comics and a few snacks and was embarrassed and sick to her stomach watching them make out....watching her crush Raph make out with a plastic barbie she opened her locker accidentally hitting amber  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara opened up her locker and put her comic books in her locker when suddenly Ambers clique came up to her and began destroying her mint condition comics. Not fighting back she just let them walk all over her.

Leo is not to intervene lol XD 

Raph saw this and he angrily walked over to Moon.  
“Yo nerd. What’d jay do that to my girlfriend for?!” He angrily asked Moon then took ambers hand and walked away with her.

Leo didn't notice as he left for class , math class to be exact not caring what was happening 

Moon felt sad and shook her head ignoring Amber's smirk as she grabs what she needs and puts the rest neatly in her locker quickly running past amber and Rapheal again accidentally bumping her shoulder 

>;3Muhahahah XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Timeskip to after school and in the science club Clara made a love potion for her crush Leo and even made some for her acquaintance Moon for her crush Raph. She was heading to the field where they were for football practice.

Raph was busy with his football practice and from time to time was flirting with his girl Amber. He then beat the others in the game the opponents. He then saw Moon coming up to them with something in her hand. A drink it was?

Moon Blushed and smiled " Hello Raph I wanted to apologize for my actions earlier today and brought you a well deserved drink for winning the game ...thank you "

Leo was stretching after the game with his brother and went to get something to drink " Man that was awsome "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Here Leo. It’s a sports drink to help you cool down after your practice enjoy!” Clara said handing to him then she began to walk away.

Raph just grumbled and thanked her then took it and started to chug the whole thing down as he was thirsty. Suddenly as soon as he swallowed it he started feeling rather weird. He ran over to Moon and started to kiss all over her body touching her everywhere too.

Leo looked confused and shrugged drinking it liking the taste. Suddenly..he felt light and weird and saw clara walking away..he growls and runs after her picking her up and runs to a hidden part of the field. 

Moon Blushes and moans loudly not expecting her friends work to do the job so quickly as she pushes him away " R-rapheal! Wait were in school!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara squeaked blushing beet red as she gazed up into his pupiless masked eyes.  
“Wh-what’re you doing L-Leo?!” She said squeaking again and timidly shyly asked him.

Raph didn’t care he said. He took her to a janitors closet locking the door and began taking off all of her clothes as he growled huskily into her ear.

Moon was a blushing mess " W-wait! Someone will hear! Rapheal stop!" She loved how Rapheal was so lovely too her but sex was a whole other level she was not prepared for.

Leo ripped her clothes off and smothered her in kisses from her neck to her shoulders leaving dark purple hickey's " Mine!!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Leo stop! Please! We’re moving way too fast! I just wanted to go on a date with first then sex down the road. I’m not ready. I’m still a Virgin! Let me go!” Clara said trying to scream for help as she struggled.

“I’m so head over heels in love with you baby! You’re mine now!” Raph churred as he began to bite and suckle on her neck while he groped her tits from behind.

Leo Growls and kisses her deeply pinning her down as he takes off his football clothes and grinds against her hard and ready " Your mine! No one can have you but me!"

Moon Blushes and moans loudly crying not liking this painful experience as he kicks him in the groin and crawls backwards closing her legs and covers her breasts " Help!! Please someone help me!!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Leo ok please I get it! I’m yours but please no sex yet! It’s it’s gonna hurt me!” Clara said as she started to cry and sob as tears fell down her cheeks.

Raph covered her mouth with a hand as his other hand began to play with and finger her clit as he pulled down his pants and boxers before slamming his cock deep into her pussy relishing at how tight she was.

Leo Growls and grinds harder his mind going over 3 words ' Take. Claim. Impregnate' he Groans and shoves a finger in her tight core pumping it quickly then pulls it out and slams his cock deep inside her womb.

Moon Screams in pain tears sliding down her face rapidly as she hits his shell blood flowing out of her pussy as she feel her cherry pop and rip  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara was panicking so badly right she screamed hoping someone would hear her. She was about to scream again from pain and for help.

Raph thrusted deeper faster rougher and harder into her as he bit her shoulder drawing blood and he lapped at the wound while one hand was still silencing her mouth.

Leo covers her mouth as he slams in and out of her tight puasy ravishing her as he bites her neck hard marking her as her forever mate.

Moon Screams and Screams crying heavily hoping the potion would wear off soon as she passes out  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Mmmm! Mmmmm!” Clara said as tears trickled down her cheeks and she moaned against his hand that was currently on her mouth.

Raph continued to thrust and pound away at her Pusey and he squeezed and groped her butt cheeks now too.

Moon moaned and arched her body tensing and starting to have a panic attack .

Leo Growls and Groans in her ears " Mm fuck so tight!~ My tight little baby~ Mm so many babies~ You'll be a amazing mother with breasts to feed them! Make em healthy!" Leo went on and on about their future and beautiful babies.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“But I can’t get pregnant with your children Leo! One I’m too young and two were different species!” Clara said moaning out arching her back.

Raph continued to ram and hump away at her grinding his pelvis and hips into hers while groping her ass cheeks squeezing them so roughly.

Leo Growls and bites her shoulder hard " Then I'll fuck you till it's possible!~" he pounded harder, faster, deeper tunneling into her.

Moon moans and Whimpers every Thrust as she wakes up immediately hitting his shell again and cryed harder her voice gone from screaming as she let out animalistic whines telling Raphael he was hurting her and that she was feeling weak as she cums hard  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara cried out from the pain and she mewled and whimpered in pleasure and in pain and pretty soon came all over him as she panted.

Raph hit her g spot thrusting multiple times into her core before releasing his load inside and then pulled out panting satisfied for now.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Growls and slams all the way into her womb cumming hard " Mmugh!!~"

Moon was shaking as she curled up and cried  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara angrily slapped him really hard across his cheek.  
"Thats for raping me you asshole! I hate you!" She cried.

Raph pulled out of her putting his clothes and her clothes back on her and picked her up taking her to his home.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Growls and slaps her alittle and knocks her out dressing her back up and running to his car and driving home

Moon slaps him as hard as she could and cried rasping " L-let me go! H-he-help!!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara ten minutes later woke up after passing out. She shrieked as she sobbed and shook and was terrified and frightened of Leo now.  
"You slapped me! Why did you do that?!"

Raph entered the lair and he put her on his bed after locking his bedroom door. He smiled at her stroking her cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon was trembling as she cried and shook " R-rapheal d-don't fucking touch me!" She slaps him

Leo Growls locking his bedroom door and tosses her on his bed " Quiet! You need to respect your mate!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Why are you doing all this to me? Why? What did I ever do to you to make you kidnap me and rape me? You are a monster!" Clara said sobbing.

But Raph just was not fazed by that slap and just let her do it.  
"I love you so much Moon. Please do not be angry. I am sorry but all these feelings welling up inside me for you are new."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon cried and shook getting up and running for the door

Leo Groans in pain the potion wearing off as he pins her down again " Rest sweetheart ~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Suddenly Clara realized why he was acting like that all along.  
"This is all my fault! Stupid me was in love with you and I ruined you and your love all because of the stupid love potion I gave you! You do not even love me! All you have for me us sexual feelings not love!" She said having a breakdown.

Raph shushed her and he kissed her all over her face while he rubbed her clothed hip and tangled his leg over hers.

Lol thanks! XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo churrs nuzzling her face lovingly " I love you Clara ~" he kisses her lovingly all over her cheeks and neck happily 

Moon Hiccups and trys to sleep in this uncomfortable position passing out   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"No you do not Leo! The potion is making you say that but thats not how you really feel! I ruined your life Leo! I am so sorry!" Clara said sobbing as she shook in despair.

Raph churred and he got up and went to go get a snack and a drink as he could not stop thinking about Moon.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
You still up?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yup! Watching men try to walk in heels XD)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo churrs " Shhhhhh shhh sweetheart ~ shhh my love is real~" leo whispers as he gets up to get her and himself some food.

Moon Hiccups in her sleep and has a nightmare of the school finding her naked and taking pictures.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
While he was gone Clara unchained her wrist because it was hurting. She just hugged her naked body and cried herself to sleep.

Raph came back after eating and getting a drink he noticed his girlfriend now ex Amber texted his phone telling him she broke up with him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon wakes up and sees Rapheal and Whimpers scared

Leo came back with orange juice and some eggs and bacon for his mate to eat   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
But Clara was sleeping and tears still continued to fall down her silky cheeks in her sleep.

Raph unchained her and said he brought her food and asked her to please give him a chance.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo sighs and kissed her cheeks lovingly and sadly nuzzling her " I'm sorry clara..."

Moon shakily looks at him and nods scared " O-okay...R-r-raph" she Hiccups   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The only thing Clara kept on repeating over and over in her sleep was I am sorry Leo and I just wanna die.

Raph smiled and handed her her dinner and told her to eat up as he rubbed the top of her head.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes alittle and Hiccups smiling alittle still shaking as she eats happily then Hisses in pain cried out alittle barely any sound coming out as she held her throbbing pussy looking down seeing blood again.

Leo frowned worried and put on some Japanese calming music for his mates inner core to calm her broken and hurt spirit   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Suddenly though Clara woke up with a start. Her clothes were torn to shreds thanks to Leo on the floor.  
"Can I go home Leo?"

Raph quickly gave her some pain meds and he cleaned up her blood. It would stop eventually since he took away her virginity.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
How late are you staying up?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo shook his head " Why?" He tilts his head sideways confused and alittle feeling sad " Aren't you hungry?

Moon thanked him flinching at his touch not used to what happened earlier. 

Mmmm until I pass out XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Redo Leos part member he keeps her there. She is not allowed to go home lol XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ello???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo sighs and kissed her cheeks lovingly and sadly nuzzling her " I'm sorry clara..."

Moon shakily looks at him and nods scared " O-okay...R-r-raph" she Hiccups   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The only thing Clara kept on repeating over and over in her sleep was I am sorry Leo and I just wanna die.

Raph smiled and handed her her dinner and told her to eat up as he rubbed the top of her head.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes alittle and Hiccups smiling alittle still shaking as she eats happily then Hisses in pain cried out alittle barely any sound coming out as she held her throbbing pussy looking down seeing blood again.

Leo frowned worried and put on some Japanese calming music for his mates inner core to calm her broken and hurt spirit   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Suddenly though Clara woke up with a start. Her clothes were torn to shreds thanks to Leo on the floor.  
"Can I go home Leo?"

Raph quickly gave her some pain meds and he cleaned up her blood. It would stop eventually since he took away her virginity.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
How late are you staying up?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo shook his head " Why?" He tilts his head sideways confused and alittle feeling sad " Aren't you hungry?

Moon thanked him flinching at his touch not used to what happened earlier. 

Mmmm until I pass out XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Redo Leos part member he keeps her there. She is not allowed to go home lol XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ello???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo sighs and kissed her cheeks lovingly and sadly nuzzling her " I'm sorry clara..."

Moon shakily looks at him and nods scared " O-okay...R-r-raph" she Hiccups   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The only thing Clara kept on repeating over and over in her sleep was I am sorry Leo and I just wanna die.

Raph smiled and handed her her dinner and told her to eat up as he rubbed the top of her head.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes alittle and Hiccups smiling alittle still shaking as she eats happily then Hisses in pain cried out alittle barely any sound coming out as she held her throbbing pussy looking down seeing blood again.

Leo frowned worried and put on some Japanese calming music for his mates inner core to calm her broken and hurt spirit   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Suddenly though Clara woke up with a start. Her clothes were torn to shreds thanks to Leo on the floor.  
"Can I go home Leo?"

Raph quickly gave her some pain meds and he cleaned up her blood. It would stop eventually since he took away her virginity.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
How late are you staying up?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo shook his head " Why?" He tilts his head sideways confused and alittle feeling sad " Aren't you hungry?

Moon thanked him flinching at his touch not used to what happened earlier. 

Mmmm until I pass out XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Redo Leos part member he keeps her there. She is not allowed to go home lol XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ello???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo sighs and kissed her cheeks lovingly and sadly nuzzling her " I'm sorry clara..."

Moon shakily looks at him and nods scared " O-okay...R-r-raph" she Hiccups   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The only thing Clara kept on repeating over and over in her sleep was I am sorry Leo and I just wanna die.

Raph smiled and handed her her dinner and told her to eat up as he rubbed the top of her head.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes alittle and Hiccups smiling alittle still shaking as she eats happily then Hisses in pain cried out alittle barely any sound coming out as she held her throbbing pussy looking down seeing blood again.

Leo frowned worried and put on some Japanese calming music for his mates inner core to calm her broken and hurt spirit   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Suddenly though Clara woke up with a start. Her clothes were torn to shreds thanks to Leo on the floor.  
"Can I go home Leo?"

Raph quickly gave her some pain meds and he cleaned up her blood. It would stop eventually since he took away her virginity.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
How late are you staying up?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo shook his head " Why?" He tilts his head sideways confused and alittle feeling sad " Aren't you hungry?

Moon thanked him flinching at his touch not used to what happened earlier. 

Mmmm until I pass out XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Redo Leos part member he keeps her there. She is not allowed to go home lol XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ello???  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol okay! And I'm here! Sleepy! XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo shakes his head " No your my mate now...you live with me so I can protect you my love" he said " Are you hungry?" He asked  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Yes but Leo. I am only a freshman you are a senior. I-I am too young to be anyones mate," Clara said her cheeks blushing.

Raph sighed and then stopped touching her for now and also that since she was his now she had to live with him now.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Are you getting sleepy? XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yes XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
It's 2: 39 in the morning XDDD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok one more part from you?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Plz? DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yeah! X3  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Chuckles and nuzzles clara lovingly " Idc...your mine to love and protect and I will do just that~"

Moon ate happily as she hummed panting alittle

Remembering as Clara ate that she was still naked she tried to cover up her private parts from him finishing her dinner.  
"Can I have a shirt to wear for now? You ripped my clothes remember?"

Raph smiled and he drank more of the sports drink that Moon gave him earlier freakin loving the taste of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo nods " Oh right sweetheart..." Leo grabs a smallish muscle shirt and gave it to clara as he drinks more of that energy drink clara gave him liking the flavor   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"No Leo! Do not drink any more of that! That is the love potion! You will wanna fuck me again at this rate!" Clara said afraid backing away from him.

Raph then gazed at her like a lovesick puppy that was lusting after his mate and he hungrily looked at her licking his lips.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo was confused then felt weird again and turned to clara lovingly licking his lips " Mmm~ Looking yummy over their sexy mama~" leo comes close and kisses her deeply and lovingly pinning her down gently 

Moon's throat hurt as she scrambles back afraid as she Whimpers and crys

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Leo! Mmf! That is the love potion talking! Please stop and control yourself!" Clara cried out as she tried to get him off of her with her feet and legs.

Raph stroked her cheek gently as he nibbled on her bottom lip demanding entrance to her mouth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo spreads her legs wide and gently pushes his cock into her again kissing her lovingly as he gently waits his instincts telling him to take it slow.

Moon Blushes and denied scared " R-Raph Please stop! Don't n-not again!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
? You fall back asleep?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Nope XD Was resting my eyes XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol ok XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I do not feel so good," Clara said and quickly put his shirt on pulled him out of her and ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet.

Raph inserted his tongue into her wet cavern as he french kisses her good long hard and passionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo followed concerned for his mates health and kept a safe distance not to frighten her 

Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling wet and scared   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I....it cannot be! I am pregnant?!" Clara said once she finished and she sank to the floor.  
"But.......I am too young to be a mom! I do not even want kids right now!" 

Raph entwined and wrapped his large wet muscle around hers and he sucked on it as well dominating her mouth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo was confused then felt weird again and turned to clara lovingly licking his lips " Mmm~ Looking yummy over their sexy mama~" leo comes close and kisses her deeply and lovingly pinning her down gently 

Moon's throat hurt as she scrambles back afraid as she Whimpers and crys

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Leo! Mmf! That is the love potion talking! Please stop and control yourself!" Clara cried out as she tried to get him off of her with her feet and legs.

Raph stroked her cheek gently as he nibbled on her bottom lip demanding entrance to her mouth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo spreads her legs wide and gently pushes his cock into her again kissing her lovingly as he gently waits his instincts telling him to take it slow.

Moon Blushes and denied scared " R-Raph Please stop! Don't n-not again!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
? You fall back asleep?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Nope XD Was resting my eyes XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol ok XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I do not feel so good," Clara said and quickly put his shirt on pulled him out of her and ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet.

Raph inserted his tongue into her wet cavern as he french kisses her good long hard and passionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo followed concerned for his mates health and kept a safe distance not to frighten her 

Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling wet and scared   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I....it cannot be! I am pregnant?!" Clara said once she finished and she sank to the floor.  
"But.......I am too young to be a mom! I do not even want kids right now!" 

Raph entwined and wrapped his large wet muscle around hers and he sucked on it as well dominating her mouth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo was confused then felt weird again and turned to clara lovingly licking his lips " Mmm~ Looking yummy over their sexy mama~" leo comes close and kisses her deeply and lovingly pinning her down gently 

Moon's throat hurt as she scrambles back afraid as she Whimpers and crys

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Leo! Mmf! That is the love potion talking! Please stop and control yourself!" Clara cried out as she tried to get him off of her with her feet and legs.

Raph stroked her cheek gently as he nibbled on her bottom lip demanding entrance to her mouth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo spreads her legs wide and gently pushes his cock into her again kissing her lovingly as he gently waits his instincts telling him to take it slow.

Moon Blushes and denied scared " R-Raph Please stop! Don't n-not again!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
? You fall back asleep?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Nope XD Was resting my eyes XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol ok XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I do not feel so good," Clara said and quickly put his shirt on pulled him out of her and ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet.

Raph inserted his tongue into her wet cavern as he french kisses her good long hard and passionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo followed concerned for his mates health and kept a safe distance not to frighten her 

Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling wet and scared   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I....it cannot be! I am pregnant?!" Clara said once she finished and she sank to the floor.  
"But.......I am too young to be a mom! I do not even want kids right now!" 

Raph entwined and wrapped his large wet muscle around hers and he sucked on it as well dominating her mouth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo was confused then felt weird again and turned to clara lovingly licking his lips " Mmm~ Looking yummy over their sexy mama~" leo comes close and kisses her deeply and lovingly pinning her down gently 

Moon's throat hurt as she scrambles back afraid as she Whimpers and crys

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Leo! Mmf! That is the love potion talking! Please stop and control yourself!" Clara cried out as she tried to get him off of her with her feet and legs.

Raph stroked her cheek gently as he nibbled on her bottom lip demanding entrance to her mouth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo spreads her legs wide and gently pushes his cock into her again kissing her lovingly as he gently waits his instincts telling him to take it slow.

Moon Blushes and denied scared " R-Raph Please stop! Don't n-not again!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
? You fall back asleep?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Nope XD Was resting my eyes XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol ok XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I do not feel so good," Clara said and quickly put his shirt on pulled him out of her and ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet.

Raph inserted his tongue into her wet cavern as he french kisses her good long hard and passionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo followed concerned for his mates health and kept a safe distance not to frighten her 

Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling wet and scared   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I....it cannot be! I am pregnant?!" Clara said once she finished and she sank to the floor.  
"But.......I am too young to be a mom! I do not even want kids right now!" 

Raph entwined and wrapped his large wet muscle around hers and he sucked on it as well dominating her mouth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo was confused then felt weird again and turned to clara lovingly licking his lips " Mmm~ Looking yummy over their sexy mama~" leo comes close and kisses her deeply and lovingly pinning her down gently 

Moon's throat hurt as she scrambles back afraid as she Whimpers and crys

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Leo! Mmf! That is the love potion talking! Please stop and control yourself!" Clara cried out as she tried to get him off of her with her feet and legs.

Raph stroked her cheek gently as he nibbled on her bottom lip demanding entrance to her mouth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo spreads her legs wide and gently pushes his cock into her again kissing her lovingly as he gently waits his instincts telling him to take it slow.

Moon Blushes and denied scared " R-Raph Please stop! Don't n-not again!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
? You fall back asleep?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Nope XD Was resting my eyes XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol ok XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I do not feel so good," Clara said and quickly put his shirt on pulled him out of her and ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet.

Raph inserted his tongue into her wet cavern as he french kisses her good long hard and passionately.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo followed concerned for his mates health and kept a safe distance not to frighten her 

Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling wet and scared   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I....it cannot be! I am pregnant?!" Clara said once she finished and she sank to the floor.  
"But.......I am too young to be a mom! I do not even want kids right now!" 

Raph entwined and wrapped his large wet muscle around hers and he sucked on it as well dominating her mouth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
He still fucks her though lol >:D  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
LMAO XD >:3

Leo heard children and smiled immediately kissing her roughly as he slams back into her gentaly " Mm~" her caress her sides and ass cheeks 

Moon Blushes and moans louder gasping a she churrs and chirps   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara just sighed giving up as she moaned against his lips and arched her back scratching his shoulders.  
"Ahh Leo please!" She cutely whimpered out.

Raph came out on top smirking and he then entered her slowly and gently grinding his hips against hers grunting.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Blushed and smiled gently Thrusting into her womb " Mm fuck so tight still!~" Leo thrush fast and hard

Moon Blushes and moans loudly throwing her head back arching as she Whimpers holding him close as she grips his shoulders tightly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara moaned out and screamed out his name and she shuddered and shivered rubbing his plastron.

Raph then thrusted faster and rougher into her while riding her so expertly at this point.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to try to go to sleep night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Night sissy sweet dreams   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Growls and Groans panting as he Thrusts harder and faster spreading her legs wider

Moon Blushes and Screams in pleasure holding his shell  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara moaned out softly as she arched her back her body shuddering in delight.

Raph entered her core while he kissed her and thrusted into her g spot.

Leo heard children and smiled immediately kissing her roughly as he slams back into her gentaly " Mm~" her caress her sides and ass cheeks 

Moon Blushes and moans louder gasping a she churrs and chirps   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara just sighed giving up as she moaned against his lips and arched her back scratching his shoulders.  
"Ahh Leo please!" She cutely whimpered out.

Raph came out on top smirking and he then entered her slowly and gently grinding his hips against hers grunting.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Blushed and smiled gently Thrusting into her womb " Mm fuck so tight still!~" Leo thrush fast and hard

Moon Blushes and moans loudly throwing her head back arching as she Whimpers holding him close as she grips his shoulders tightly   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara moaned out and screamed out his name and she shuddered and shivered rubbing his plastron.

Raph then thrusted faster and rougher into her while riding her so expertly at this point.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to try to go to sleep night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Night sissy sweet dreams   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Growls and Groans panting as he Thrusts harder and faster spreading her legs wider

Moon Blushes and Screams in pleasure holding his shell  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara moaned out softly as she arched her back her body shuddering in delight.

Raph entered her core while he kissed her and thrusted into her g spot.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello? You up?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Morning!!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo pants and Thrusts faster and faster lifting her legs over his shoulders and slams in deeper.

" Aha! R-raph! Nnugh!~ gaah!" She moans .  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Afternoon!   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Afternoon!! XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara moaned out and she came all over his cock in her.

Raph came and orgasmed inside her as he kissed her cheeks.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Growls and shoot his load into her core Groaning in pleasure holding himself against her making sure not one drop escaped.

Moon Blushes and moans cumming hard panting heavily and melwing  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Leo please! That is enough! Listen to me for once in your life! I am already pregnant anyway!" Clara said crying.

Raph then pulled out of her panting heavily as he calmed down again for no wanting more of that drink.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo's eyes had hearts in them from the potion and he kisses her face all over saying he loved her and that he'd take care of her.

Moon was shaking and felt like this would never end  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara just moaned and mewled at that shivering and shaking and thank god his t shirt was still on her.

Raph then dumped the rest down the toilet. He walked back over to her telling her he was sorry if he hurt her at all.

Leo pulls out slowly and smiles at her lovingly " Are you still hungry? I can get you more food sweetheart "   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara shook her head no and she laid down in his bed under the covers and fell asleep.

Raph nodded pulling her against as he laid down next to her and put the covers over them nuzzling her neck and then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo smiled and tucks her in gently making no intruders come in or out as he lays in bed with her and held her close.

Moon yawns and falls asleep   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
The next morning Clara thinking either it was just a bad dream or she hit her head woke up her eyes and gasped when she saw Leo next to her. She tried to get out of his hold.

Raph was awake and just content with watching his beautiful mate sleep as he stroked her head and kissed all over it making sure not to wake her up.

Leo Growls in his sleep and held her tighter not hurting her tho, he nuzzles his distressed mate gently trying to calm her.

Moon sighs as she Whimpers rubbing her belly that looked alittle big  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Leo does this mean I cannot go to school or see my parents ever again?!" Clara asked him sniffling about to cry.

Raph held onto her stomach and even stroked and rubbed it nuzzling his mate churring happily.

Leo shakes his head " No you can't anymore your MINE so if we go out I'm stay close to you as possible "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara angrily slapped him across his face.  
"Don't I at least ever get some alone time or distance from you without you following me everywhere?!" She yelled.

Raph chirped happily and lovingly as he nuzzles her stomach even now as he felt kicks in her stomach.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Here!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moms watching men akkk  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Meh  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn and I see   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo shakes his head quickly " Nonononono!! Your Mine so that mean I'll have to go with you to make sure your safe"

Moon Blushes and churrs moving alittle making Raph feel a few bumps move in her tummy   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Plz edit Leos part to yes she cannot anymore   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ooh okay!

Leo shakes his head " No you can't anymore your MINE so if we go out I'm stay close to you as possible "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara angrily slapped him across his face.  
"Don't I at least ever get some alone time or distance from you without you following me everywhere?!" She yelled.

Raph chirped happily and lovingly as he nuzzles her stomach even now as he felt kicks in her stomach.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Here!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moms watching men akkk  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Meh  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn and I see   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
" OW!?" Leo Growls and Holds her closer " No now unless you want punishment for hitting your mate be still"

Moon mumbles alittle and Whimpers   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Clara defiantly disobeyed him shaking her head no and said go ahead do your worst! Bite me!

Raph then asked while looking up at her his head still on her stomach if she wanted any breakfast.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Growls and pins her down and slams into her again Thrusting fast and hard spanking her 

Moon Hiccups crying in happiness and Sadness " Y-yeah......and ice cream? Please?" She shook rubbing his head and her tummy  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ok ok I will listen! I am sorry! Just please do not rape me or hurt me again!" Clara said crying as her body shook in fear.

Raph nodded getting up left his room to get some ice cream and handed it to her with a spoon of course.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo pants and gently pulls out kissing her head " Do not lie...I hate having to hurt you " 

Moon sits up and eats happily Hiccuping alittle  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Y-yes sir," Clara now defeated and submissively said to her turning to look away from him as she hugged her knees to her chest and cried.

Raph just watched her enjoy her ice cream and he laughed. She was the perfect one for him he thought.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb gonna take a shower  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo sighed and hugged her tight gently petting her head in apology as he kissed her head and shoulders 

Moon Blushes and smiles


End file.
